René Emile Belloq
|profession=*Archaeologist *Mercenary |allegiances=Self }} René Emile Belloq was a French archaeologist and rival of Indiana Jones. Like Jones, Belloq scoured the globe for antiquities, but would rather keep them for himself or sell them for his own profit instead of giving them to a museum as Indy did. On several occasions, he simply let Indy do the dirty work and then stole the prize from him. Biography René Emile Belloq was born in Marseille, France to a wealthy wine making family at Forteresse Malevil. He grew up admiring France's most acclaimed archaeologists and made it his mission to become one himself by enrolling at the Sorbonne where a fellow student named Indiana Jones was studying linguistics. In August 1922, the two met at an archeological dig at Ur in Iraq when Belloq absconded with several artifacts and sold them off, damaging the reputation of Andres Uribe in the process, but the act made Belloq a contact with dealers on the black market. Returning to the university, Belloq came across a paper on stratigraphy by Jones and plagiarized the work. As a result he was awarded the Archaeological Society Prize. His accolade and inherited wealth bought him a job at the Louvre in Paris as an assistant curator. He held the position for under a year as he became suspect in the funding of a grave robbing expedition in Persia which led to the deaths of several of the museum's employees and a British archaeologist. Fired, Belloq became a mercenary to whomever could afford him. In 1933 Belloq came across a powerful artifact, the Crystal Skull of Cozan, on the black market and took it into his possession where he found a buyer in the Nazis who had recently began scouring the globe for occult relics. Jones turned up at his home looking for the Skull which he had uncovered. With help from the Daguerre brothers, Jones was taken captive when the Nazis led by Franz Kroeger arrived in a U-boat to finish the deal. Belloq completed the transaction but the Nazis betrayed Belloq and turned the U-boat's guns on Forteresse Malevil. Belloq's home was destroyed but the mercenary survived, supplying Jones with coordinates to find the Skull. He resurfaced during Mardi Gras in New Orleans in March 1934 after he found Jones was seeking his help in finding the Skull that had once again slipped his grasp. For a price, Belloq supplied Jones with a means to locate the Skull but Jones' antagonistic remarks prompted the Frenchman to challenge the man to a duel. Jones chose the match to be decided by single shot revolver and took a bullet to the arm. In the June of that year, Indy found that Belloq had already swooped in and excavated a spot in the Rub al Khali Desert of Saudi Arabia, a place which Indy had spent months planning to dig. In 1936, Belloq and a group of Hovito warriors ambushed Jones after he recovered the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from a Peruvian temple and Belloq took the relic for himself. After setting the Hovito onto Jones, he returned home and was contacted by Herman Dietrich where he was taken to see Adolf Hitler who wished to hire Belloq to find him and the Nazis the Ark of the Covenant. Belloq agreed, siding with the Nazis during their search and fashioned a crude but working replica of Marion Ravenwood's medallion using the imprint burned onto Major Toht's right hand. However, crucial information was contained on the other side of the medallion and, as a result, his people ended up digging in the wrong place to find the Well of Souls. Noting their lack of progress, the Nazis suggested that Marion Ravenwood might hold the answers, but Belloq insisted that she knew nothing. René attempted to extract information from her to placate the Nazis. He seems to be more friendly with Marion than the Nazis; he gave her a new dress and joined her in a drinking contest. The next morning, he saw a group of diggers in the far distance and it was soon discovered that Indy had found the Ark. Gloating, Belloq stole the Ark from him, but he was more than a little disappointed when Marion was thrown into the snake-infested Well of the Souls along with Indiana Jones. However, he quickly accepted her fate and left with Nazis. After Indy and Marion escaped and destroyed the Flying Wing that was going to be used to fly the Ark out of Tanis, it was put on a truck and Belloq traveled with Dietrich and Toht to guard the Ark on the trip to the dock so it could be taken to Germany. However, Indiana intervened and stole the Ark back. Indy and Marion escaped with the Ark on a liner, but the Nazis recaptured the Ark and took Marion with a German U-boat. Indiana Jones managed to hitch a ride on the U-boat in an attempt to save Marion. Belloq was quite shocked to encounter Indiana once again while he and the Nazis were on their way to make sure the Ark was genuine. Indy threatened to destroy the Ark unless they turned Marion over, but Belloq called his bluff and Jones was captured. With Indy and Marion bound to a stake, Belloq eventually began the ritual, but to his dismay, there appeared to be nothing more than dust and sand inside the Ark. However, spirits flew down on them and Belloq, believing this was going to be a wonderful experience shouted that it was beautiful. However, one spirit transformed into the hideous Angel of Death and howled menacingly at Belloq. As Toht and Dietrich were screaming in fear, Belloq's jubilant face turned into horror as his body absorbed the holy fires of the Ark like a conduit. The fires then shot outward and struck all of the soldiers dead. As the altar became surrounded by a fiery inferno, Belloq let out a final scream of agony before his head exploded while his body was swept up and disintegrated by the fiery whirlwind. Behind the scenes Belloq was portrayed by Paul Freeman in ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. Lawrence Kasdan's script for the film originally had his first name as Emile, but this had to be changed when the legal research department of Lucasfilm discovered there already was an Emile Belloq. IndianaJones.com later honored the previous name by establishing Emile as Belloq's middle name. Belloq was going to be a character in the unproduced third season of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. He was to be introduced in "Honduras, December 1920", and reappear in "Brazil, December 1921". The character was also set to make an appearance in the opening of Dark Horse Comics' Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon set on a New York City skyscraper in 1926 involved with a fake Shroud of Turin. Interview with Dark Horse artist Hugh Fleming at TheRaider.Net However, the whole project had to be stopped when the Indiana Jones comic series was cancelled. The breastplate worn by Belloq in the climactic final scene is actually quite true to the Hoshen, the breastplate worn by the High Priests who were the only ones to have contact with the Ark, according to the description of the Hoshen as found in the Torah. Appearances *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **"Honduras, December 1920" **"Brazil, December 1921" *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links *Belloq's biography at IndianaJones.com * Belloq, René Belloq, René Belloq, René Belloq, René Belloq, René